


A Guilt Free Moment

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Sebastian decides to end his relationship with his girlfriend and Chris is the only one to comfort him.





	A Guilt Free Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Next one is more sex for sure!

The conversation was going over Sebastian’s head, he would nod and smile every time he checked in, or when Margo touched his arm and gave him a look, but his attention was focused on one man in the room. The one man everyone wanted to talk to and the one man that was going around hugging and touching up nearly every man and woman in the room except for Sebastian.

Chris had taken what Sebastian had said to heart and was being careful not to draw too much attention to them but there was being careful and then blatantly ignoring him. It was the world premiere for the film and the end of the press tour. The next film would be in production soon and there was so much uncertainty of when or if they would see each other again anytime soon.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and tutted under is breath as he saw Chris show another extroverted display of affection. Sebastian felt the ache in his jaw as he unclenched it to take a sip of his drink. With his glass empty he excused himself, not waiting to hear if anyone else wanted anything and headed straight to for bar; he couldn’t watch anymore.

He had stopped a couple of times on his way to the bar for pictures and small talk when he felt the small pull on his elbow and the hot breath in his ear.

“With me.” Chris whispered.

Sebastian just watched as Chris started making his way though the crowd to a fire exit door where a guy clearly from the venue was making sure no one used it. Chris spoke the guy and squeezed his shoulder and opened the door and let Chris out. Sebastian felt himself speed up to follow him. As the guy saw Sebastian approach, he opened the door but did not acknowledging him. Sebastian could feel his heart racing at all the cloak and dagger excitement of it all. 

There wasn’t a chance to calm either, as soon as he was through the door into the dimly lit corridor Chris had grabbed him by the front of his suit jacket and pushed him up against the wall. His lips crushed against his and his thigh pressed in between Sebastian’s.

It took Sebastian a moment for his brain to kick in to gear, he could hear himself moaning and his hands were on Chris ass, pulling him as Chris ground his hard dick against Sebastian’s hip. Chris pulled away but with Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth, he gave a little nip before letting it go. They both just looked at each for a moment both panting before Chris' face lit up with a smile.

“Aren’t you proud of me?” Chris said still rubbing his dick against Sebastian’s hip. “I haven’t drawn attention to us once tonight.”

“No, you’ve just flirted with everyone you have come into contact with instead.” Sebastian said squeezing at Chris ass.

“Are you jealous?” Chris asked, a smile so big that made Sebastian realised that it might have all been for his benefit.

“Maybe.” Sebastian said. He bit his lip and watched as Chris’ gaze zeroed in on his lips and something in Chris smile faltered.

“Well it’s hard watching you with a beautiful girl on your arm all night.” Chris said looking away feeling guilty for even saying it.

Sebastian knew it wasn’t going to be easy tonight, when Chris had told him that Jenny wasn’t going to be at the premiere because she was back in Boston, he knew it was going to be awkward that Margo was coming with him. He knew they wouldn’t get time alone before or after but there was little Sebastian could do. With Margo now based in LA for the next two months for work he couldn’t come into town and not ask her to come with him.  

It was a situation that Sebastian knew he had to deal with, he knew the relationship was over for him but ending it was something he knew he was never going to be very good at. If he was honest, he was waiting on Margo walking away. He had never strung a girl along and didn’t want to start now. In his gut he felt if he made that move to end their relationship then he was admitting much more; and he was ending it for was _this,_ being pressed up against a wall by Chris, horny and drunk with desire. _This_ was scary, _this_ was a life changing choice for Sebastian, _this_ was admitting he was _Gay? Bisexual?_ He didn’t know he wasn’t ready answer that yet.

Sebastian took Chris’ face between his hands and kissed him. “I’m sorry.”

“Ah, I’m just being silly.” Chris said shaking his head. “I can’t expect anything or ask.”

“It’s pretty much over.” Sebastian said catching Chris’ eye, trying to somehow reassure him.

“Not because of us?” Chris asked.

“No.” Sebastian said. His hands ran down Chris arms and clasping their hands playfully. “It’s been coming for a while, I think it would have been over sooner, but we’ve not been arguing lately because she says I’ve seemed happier recently.” Sebastian said with knowing smile.

“Aaahh, got yourself a new workout routine?” Chris said. “How's that working out for you?”

Sebastian pushed off the wall and turned them, so he was now over Chris. He placed a hand either side of Chris’ head and brushed his lips against his.

“It’s good, it’s all good but…” Sebastian swallowed thickly and locked his eyes with Chris’. “I want more.”

“More…” Chris’ breath caught in his throat. Chris didn’t finish, Sebastian’s hands were already down the front of Chris’ shirt and undoing his fly.

“I want to feel you Chris, it’s all I’ve been thinking about.” Sebastian felt Chris cock twitch in his hand.

“Seb,” Chris shook his head, “I don’t know if I…”

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Sebastian voice was low and made Chris shiver.

“Yes and no.” Chris said as honestly as he could while trying not to be distracted as Sebastian slide a hand down his cock and squeezed his balls playfully. He failed groaning into Sebastian’s mouth as his lips assaulted him.

“No?” Sebastian questioned as he pulled back.

Chris could feel the heat run over his cheeks and the rest of his body tensed. Sebastian had always been forward when it came to them sexually and without that Chris wasn’t sure he’d have got past a kiss with Sabastian.

“I do,” Chris reassured. “I’m just… I’m nervous.” Chris admitted with a shy laugh. “It’s like losing your virginity all over again.” He rubbed his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at how vulnerable Chris seemed, he found it endearing anytime they were together he got a see a little more of the real Chris; gone was the bravado and movie star, instead there was Chris Evans, shy, self-deprecating, honest Chris. He pulled Chris’ hands from his face and chuckled as he kept his eyes screwed shut.

“You wouldn’t be alone.” Sebastian said, winking as Chris peeked out one eye.

Chris didn’t get the chance to say anything else, Sebastian had his dick in his hand and was working him up and down. Chris head hit the back of the wall in anticipation and Sebastian descended to the floor in front of him.

The heat of Sebastian’s mouth enveloped the head of Chris’ cock, Sebastian moaned as he licked round the ridge, Chris hissed and looked down, Sebastian locked eyes with him before sliding his lips down the length of Chris cock till he hit the back of his throat.

“Jesus fuck.” Chris panted and watched as Sebastian did it again Chris grabbed at Sebastian’s hair and tired his best to keep still letting Sebastian do all the work. He groaned loudly, not giving a fuck who might hear him as Sebastian began playing with his balls.

Chris spread his legs further apart to give him more access. Sebastian’s other hand squeezed at his ass, a finger trailed lightly down the crease and brushed over his sensitive tight hole. His instinct would have been to clench, but the bastard had him throat deep and his balls in his hand. He knew what he was doing to him and it was, “Fucking amazing Seb.”

Sebastian’s pace increased and Chris felt his fingers circle round the base of his cock, Chris knew he was going to lose, Sebastian knew how to work him and as he bucked his hips at the excitement Sebastian moaned with encouragement.

“Seb, please” Chris could feel the burn in his thighs as he strained to keep himself upright. “I’m going to come baby.” He tugged on Sebastian’s hair trying to slow him, but he didn’t, he let out a groan and his finger ran back overs Chris’ ass again. Chris came away from the wall and his whole body tensed as his come spilling into Sebastian’s throat.

Chris could see stars behind his eyes, his body still quaking as Sebastian licked come from Chris cock. Chris couldn’t move, he felt Sebastian press him back to the wall and start to tuck his back in his underwear. Chris finally opened his eyes and all he could see was a smug looking Sebastian.

“Pleased with yourself?” Chris’ voice broke which just made Sebastian chuckle.

“Very.” Sebastian said.

Sebastian placed a kiss to Chris’ lips, Chris let his tongue run along his lips before licking inside. He could taste himself on Sebastian’s tongue and it made him hungry for him.

“I want to fuck you.” Chris said against Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian looked back at him with shy smile, “You sure?”

“I’m sure if you are.” Chris said.

There was a thud against the door beside them, they jumped apart both like a deer in headlights.

“Fuck, time must be up.” Chris said looking at his watch. “I told the guy fifteen minutes.”

Sebastian was still staring at Chris, it was a look that Chris couldn’t read. He reached out and took his hand but Sebastian hesitated for a moment giving Chris’ hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

“You ok?” Chris asked.

Sebastian just nodded he knew a decision had been made for where this was going and before he could act on it, he had something he had to do.

\--

The ringing in Sebastian’s head continued on long after the door had closed behind him. The sting in his face dulled as did the image of Margo breaking her heart. He hadn’t told her the truth, he couldn’t do that, but he couldn’t make up a lie either. Telling her that he thought that they needed a break was as honest as he could be. They were going in different directions and with so much time apart he felt they were together for all the wrong reasons. The range of emotions she had gone through far exceeded anything he felt.  

Maybe it had been the wrong time, they had both been tired from the party and premiere but when Margo had gone to kiss him after the got back to their hotel room, Sebastian couldn’t let her. She had given him a questioning look and it was as if she knew what was coming. She had made him say it, she had pushed him to explain but he coward into himself, a moment he will never be proud of. She had hit him, slapped at his face, called him names. She was a passionate and proud person something he found attractive about her so to see that he had hurt her made him feel sick.

It was four in the morning and now stood in the hotel lobby with nothing but his wallet and phone and the suit he had on from the night before. He could still smell Chris’ cologne from their encounter. His phone pinged.

_Margo – We need to talk, come back and we can sort this out. I love you._

Right there, that was what Sebastian knew for sure, how could he love someone if he was willing to cheat on them.

He called a taxi.

It was nearly five in the morning as the driver pulled up outside the gate. Sebastian quickly got out and stood outside Chris’ door. He wasn’t sure if he should ring the door bell or wait till a more sensible hour or just go somewhere else altogether. If he turned up a friend’s, he knew he’d have to start explaining and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that onslaught.

He rung the doorbell before he could talk himself out of it. The quiet of the night was broken by the barks of Dodger inside. Sebastian cursed himself, he should have called but the late night was now affecting his judgement. Dodger continued to bark, a light came on in the hallway. There was a fumble and a dropping of keys and cursing. The door opened a crack and the light flooded over Sebastian.

Chris opened the door fully and squinted as his sleep addled brain tried to determine what was going on and if it was a dream. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian never said anything, he took in the view a half-asleep Chris, his hair stood up on one side, creases on his cheek, a t-shirt half on, half off. Sebastian assumed he had been putting it on so not to be coming to the door in just his boxers.

“Sebastian?” Chris asked again a look of worry.

“It’s over.” Sebastian said. “I didn’t know where else to go. I’m sorry.”

Chris finished pulling his t-shirt on and grabbed Sebastian’s arm and pulled him inside. He looked rough, pale and tired and still in the suit from the night before. Chris wasn’t sure what to say as his brain started to catch up on what Sebastian has said. So instead he just pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms round his waist and back. Sebastian rested his cheek against Chris’ shoulder and link his arms round Chris’ waist. They just stood for what seemed like eternity, Chris buried his nose in Sebastian’s hair and kissed his head. There was something that let go in Sebastian, a tension, a worry that he didn’t know he was carrying but in that moment, he felt it lift and he let out an shaky sigh and his body relaxed.

“What do you need?” Chris murmured into the back of Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian shook his head against his shoulder, Chris just held on a little tighter.

Chris had managed to get Sebastian out of his suit jacket and seated on the sofa. As Chris came back in to the room holding a glass of bourbon he studied Sabastian’s form. Hunched up sitting forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he had barely said two words. Chris had never seen Sebastian like this before and Chris felt useless and somehow responsible.

Chris put the glass on the table in front of Sebastian and sat down beside him. Sebastian picked up the glass and knocked the liquid back, wincing as it burned his throat.

“Can I get you another?” Chris offered.

“No thanks.” Sebastian said not looking away from the glass in his hands.

“Do you want to talk?” Chris offered.

“No.” Sebastian said placing his glass on the table.

Chris wasn’t sure what to do, “Seb…”

“Have you ever been involved with a guy before this?” Sebastian asked cutting Chris off. “Anything like a crush or a kiss or more?”

“No. Never” Chris said. He thought for a moment. “I don’t think I ever thought about men sexually, even when Scott came out, I never questioned anything I just thought it was like him picking blondes over brunettes.”

Chris watched Sebastian’s profile as he spoke, trying to read what was going on in his mind.

“Have you?” Chris asked.

“I think my parent’s worried I was gay when I was younger,” Sebastian said with an empty laugh. “I never looked at a boy, I was only interested in girls.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I still like women, I like everything to do with them.”

“Are you calling me a girl?” Chris joked, he winced at himself, it came out before he could stop it.

Sebastian laughed and looked at Chris for the first time.

“I have a lot of guy friends and I can admit when one is attractive, but I’ve never been attracted to them.” He said reasoning it out loud. “I am as affectionate and I joke around with any of them as I would with you but…”

“The afterglow is different.” Chris said his voice small and distant.

“Yes!” Sebastian exclaimed. “Yes, it’s whatever that is… I’ve never felt that before… these last couple of months… the pull.” Sebastian watched as Chris listen intently to him.

“Should I be flattered?” Chris asked grin.

“I don’t know but I’m confused.” Sebastian said letting his smile drop.

Chris knew what Sebastian had meant, he knew because he had that feeling too, maybe it was infatuation, maybe it was something that would pass, and he knew why Sebastian was confused, he was right there with him. What if it did pass, what if he changed his life and changed relationships only to come down from a high and realise none of it was real?

“I don’t know where to go from here.” Sebastian said quietly.

“Can I help?” Chris asked standing up and offering Sebastian his hand.

Sebastian let himself be pulled up by Chris, he guided him down the hall turning the lights off as he went. Sebastian stopped short of letting Chris taking him in to the bedroom.

“Chris, I don’t…” Sebastian started but Chris stopped him with a touch of his lips. There was no heat there just soft and comforting. Sebastian sighed into him and let Chris pull him over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, Chris knelt before him and pressed kisses along his jaw as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his shirt off over his shoulders. He lay back and as Chris pulled as the legs of his suit, he couldn’t help but laugh as Chris ceremonially threw them over his shoulder.

Chris looked down at Sebastian laid out on the bed in just his boxers. Chris removed his t-shirt and sweats and crawled up beside him. He let his hands trail up over his thighs and chest. He fought the urge to smother Sebastian in kisses and touches, he just pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled the covers up over them. Sebastian rested his head on Chris chest and let Chris hold him. Despite the times they had spent together is the last few months this was the most intimate they had had.

After a few minutes Chris felt Sebastian breathing slow and his weight completely relax, Chris couldn’t stop the small smile on his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. Chris knew whatever came next wasn’t going to be easy but he just wanted to enjoy this one moment guilt free.


End file.
